russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Krissy not moving to PTV4
February 21, 2017 PTV 4 general manager Dino Antonio C. Apolonio has denied that Kris Aquino, erstwhile queen of talk on ABS-CBN, will be moving to the state network. “We can’t afford her,” he said with a chuckle. He did say that the network will be undergoing a lot of changes, starting with the signal, which Apolonio, a broadcast engineer by profession, made sure to improve as soon as he was appointed into office in November. “I noticed the transmission was only running at 50%, now I was able to bring it up, and it’s hitting 85%-90%,” he reported. His task to “bring PTV 4 on the same level as BBC or NHK” is “daunting,” he admitted. Just like IBC 13 which is doing very good, it can also rival the two biggest networks, ABS CBN and GMA. In another effort to dominate itself the three other more established TV networks, the network’s programming thrust remains to be “news, public affairs and public service; educational; entertainment; cultural; and sports.” PTV 4 made the announcement during the network's Christmas party on December 20, 2016 that already started to gain its foothold as it taken the fourth spot in the national ratings game and the national viewership, trailing behind ABS-CBN, GMA, and IBC 13. Strategically looking at the sked of PTV 4, management will dominate the daily afternoon to early primetime. PTV has competitive programming Saturday afternoon up to early evening and they have good programming Sunday afternoon up to Sunday Film Cinema. Broadcasting equipments will be new and they can hopefully reign once more .The government would like to concentrate on the buyer that can really manage to have a responsible news reporting. Our Philippine entertainment industry will be flourished and viewers can choose more programs that are suitable to their preferences. Apolonio has tasked their news department to “accurate and balance.” “We’re the official network of the government, we’re not really concerned about who brings it first, but whatever we will put out – that’s why I challenged the news department, you have to test all your statements – make sure it’s accurate. Go for accuracy and balance, the speed will come,” he said. Kapambansa is the term for PTV viewers just like ABS-CBN branded their viewers as Kapamilya, GMA’s viewers as Kapuso and IBC which branded their viewers as Kapinoy. After improving the reach, PTV 4 aims for No. 4 slot and concentrating on two things: infrastructure and the programming grid. “Luckily, Pangulong Duterte recognizes the value of a state media, kayo suportado kami,” he said, “but we have a lot to work on it.” At present, the network employs two former ABS-CBN broadcasters – Aljo Bendijo is seen in PTV 4’s morning program and as the nightly news anchor with Kathy San Gabriel, while former colleague Alex Santos handles the noontime newscast. They refused to dominate the 6:30-7:30 p.m. timeslot because they want to have a news program to directly compete with “TV Patrol,” “24 Oras” and “Express Balita.” The network will also introduce entertainment programs in the mix, starting with two series, like “Rosy Lovers,” a Korean romantic comedy involve the love story of a college student couple who unintentionally becomes parents and realize them in the true meaning of love and life; and “The Legendary Doctor,” a Korean epic that talks about the travails of Hur Jun. “We’ll start with Koreanovelas and dramas we could get our hands to. We will also have travel shows and children’s programming. At this point, we’re working on the programming grid.” “Rosy Lovers” is a Korean romantic comedy-drama from Monday to Friday at 8:30 p.m. Lee Jang-woo palsy the role as Park Cha-dol and Han Sunhwa as Baek Jang-mi with Lee Mi-sook as Jung Shi-nae, Jang Mi-hee as Go Yeon-hwa, Park Sang-won as Lee Young-gook, Jeong Bo-seok as Baek Man-jong, Im Ye-jin as So Geum-ja, Kim Min-seo as Baek Soo-ryun and Han Ji-sang as Park Kang-tae. “The Legendary Doctor” is a Korean medical drama that airs every Saturday and Sunday at 9:15 p.m. Jun Kwang-ryul stars as Hur Jun with Hwang Soo-jung as Lady Ye-jin, Lee Soon-jae as Yoo Ui-tae, Kim Byung-se as Yoo Do-ji, Jung Wook as Kim Min-se, Jung Hye-sun as Mrs. Son, Hong Choong-min as Lee Da-hee and Joo Hyun as Heo Ryun. 'PTV 4 Schedule (February 13-19, 2017)' :Monday-Friday :5 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :6 am - RadyoBisyon (LIVE) :7 am - Good Morning Pilipinas (LIVE) :8 am - :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (rerun) :Fri: CONSTEL English (rerun) :8:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (rerun) :9 am - TV Shop Philippines :10:30 am - Shop Japan :11:30 am - ASEAN Documentaries :12 nn - Upin & Ipin :12:30 pm - BoBoiBoy :1 pm - PTV News (LIVE) :Mon, Tue & Fri :2 pm - Shop Japan :3:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines :4:30 pm - :Mon: Chimpui :Tue: Crayon Shin-chan :Fri: Daimos :5 pm - Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne :5:30 pm - Beyblade Burst :Wed :2 pm - UAAP Season 79 Women's Volleyball (LIVE) :Thurs :2 pm - UAAP Season 79 Men's Football (LIVE) :6 pm - Magic Wonderland :6:30 pm - PTV News (LIVE) :7:30 pm - Kilos Pronto (LIVE) :8:30 pm - Rosy Lovers :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - PTV News (LIVE) :10 pm - :Mon: BizNews :Tue: Public Eye :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan :Thurs: GSIS Members Hour :Fri: ASEAN Spotlight TV :10:30 pm - :Fri: Japan Video Topics :11 pm - ASEAN Documentaries/AFP Documentaries :11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Saturday :5:30 am - Oras ng Himala :6:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :7:30 am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air :8 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! :10 am - Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show :11 am - Yan ang Marino :11:30 am - Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity :12:30 pm - Robot Girls Z :1 pm - Auto Review :1:30 pm - Upfront at the UAAP :2 pm - UAAP Season 79 Women's Volleyball (LIVE) :6 pm - PTV News (LIVE) :7 pm - Iskoolmates :8 pm - Pinoy US Cop Ride Along :8:30 pm - The Breaking Point :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - The Legendary Doctor :10 pm - The Boardroom :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :5 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :6 am - The Key of David :6:30 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) :7:30 am - Alagang Magaling :8:30 am - Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo :9 am - CHInoy TV :9:30 am - Buhay Pinoy :10 am - Sagisag Kultura TV :11 am - The Doctor Is In (season 5) :11:30 am - PCSO Healthline Hour :12 nn - Kado: The Right Answer :12:30 pm - Robot Girls Z :1 pm - Kakaibang Lunas :1:30 pm - Upfront at the UAAP :2 pm - UAAP Season 79 Women's Volleyball (LIVE) :6 pm - PTV News (LIVE) :7 pm - SME Go, Powered by Go Negosyo :8 pm - Paco Park Presents :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - The Legendary Doctor :10 pm - Sunday Film Cinema :12 mn - Oras ng Himala :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines 'PTV 4 Schedule (March 11, 2017)' :12:00PM: Auto Review :12:30PM: Upfront at the UAAP :01:00PM: UAAP Season 79 Women's Volleyball: UST vs. UE (LIVE) :03:00PM: UAAP Season 79 Women's Volleyball: ADMU vs. UP (LIVE) :05:00PM: PTV Cordillera: The Inauguration (LIVE)